


Perfection

by iamfrenchy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 5SOS
Genre: Ashton's POV, Fluff, M/M, cheesy fic, famousSOS, perfect for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3224009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfrenchy/pseuds/iamfrenchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Luke and Ashton like each other but can't see it, the rest of the band think it's time to get them to admit it to each other! Between the award show and their feelings things get heated for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

It had been an odd sight, the usual ripped up shirt and black skinny jeans with Vans couldn’t be seen. Luke was dressed to perfection with his dark navy button up and black and grey blazer, his hair styled to perfection and those pants fitting just right that you want to rip them off with your teeth but the last thing that just worked, and could only work for Luke, was the stark black of his lip ring against the pale pink flesh of his soft lips.

I was lost.

“Ash, does this look good?” He asked, he wasn’t even seeing what kind of reaction he had on me, but how could he? We were best friends, that’s all we could ever be.

“Always, you look good” I smiled, he made me feel giddy when he would take that wonderful smile of his and focus it on me, the dimple in his cheek deep and tempting me to kiss it, to place my lips against his soft skin, where I could feel the light stubble of his light beard, to feel his arms around me, feel how his smile would widen.

I was so far gone.

“You look good” He returned the smile, I looked down at the grey button up I was wearing and shook my head, this would pale in comparison to him, everyone pales in comparison to how wonderful Luke looks.

“Thanks man” I pulled a hand through my hair, I should get it cut but Luke likes to play with it when we cuddle, we don’t cuddle a lot and it doesn’t happen all that often between Cal and Mikey around but we have our moments when we would just wrap around each other and I would lose myself in Luke, in the essence of him, in the feel of my arms around him, of him holding me to his chest or my head in his lap where he would run his hands through my hair, and they said I had restless hands.

“We should go, don’t want to be late” He grabbed his phone, one last glance in the mirror to just make sure and he was out of the door, off to go break hearts without ever knowing about them.

Luke was brilliant, really, he was everything that I had wanted in a person, not a girl per say but more just what I wanted in the person I wanted to love. We had been friends for such a long time before feelings started to sprout that I had no control over, I had just one day caught myself staring as he talked, as he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth, how he would observe and see the world like it couldn’t see him. It had happened over such a long period of time that when I finally noticed what was going on, that I was lost in Luke, it was too late to back off and forget about it.

We moved through the hotel, meeting Mikey and Cal at the end of the hallway, people were all around us, our publicist and manager were talking to us and going over the technical aspects of tonight, over what we had to do, like we haven’t done a red carpet before, like we haven’t been nominated for an award before, but with the way Mikey could act sometimes, I could understand that they wanted to put out the rules so that we wouldn’t have the excuse of not knowing we weren’t allowed to do that.

“They need to relax” Cal breathed under his breath as we walked towards the car, I stifled a laugh when our publicist looked over her shoulder and just waved, she shook her head and went back to talking to our manager. I looked up to my left, finding Luke walking beside me.

Luke was so quiet sometimes, so pulled back and reserved where I was so loud and out there, I was everything but shy, my whole persona shouted loud and outgoing where Luke had this silent ease about him. Luke relaxed me, he was the quiet in the storm, he was the saving grace you needed when things got too much, people just didn’t always understand that. Luke was beautiful, he was handsome and so out of every one’s league that I could understand that he would never feel the same way about me, that and the fact that he wasn’t into guys. That was the thing, I wasn’t gay, I just loved Luke, other guys didn’t do anything for me, not like Luke could, Luke was everything I wanted and more and no one could come close to his quiet demeanour, they couldn’t make me smile like he could, he had this very dry sense of humour and he so awkward really, so full of confidence on stage but then he stepped off stage and he pulled back into his personal space, where he could only be loud and fun when he was with us, too shy to be anything but quiet when we were around other people.

I watched as he talked to Mikey, how they laughed and joked, he dropped in beside me in the van, turning back to talk to Mikey about the performances tonight and who he was most excited to see, who he wanted to talk to. Mikey was going on about getting to see Taylor Swift and Selena Gomez and Luke laughed, joining in about who he hoped to see tonight. We had been nominated for quite a few awards and being nominated was such a huge deal for us that we didn’t even want to win, just being seen in the same categories as some of those people was an honour.

“Did I miss a spot or something?” Luke asked and I was pulled out of my own world, I looked Luke in the eyes, those blue pools I wanted to drown in from how deep they were, I tried laughing but it came out sounding so lost and confused that Luke furrowed his eyebrows at me.

“Ash, you doing ok?” He asked again and I nodded, trying to shake off the feelings for him, to get back to focusing on not staring at him.

“Yeah, sorry, got lost in thought” He seemed to take that as an answer and turned back to Mikey, laughing. I felt Cal poke my shoulder and I turned my gaze from Luke to him, waiting for him to talk.

“Don’t be so obvious about it” He laughed, my blood running cold in my veins, I stared shocked at him, and he shook his head.

“I’m not as blind as Luke, I can see what you’re doing” He said again and I felt my cheeks brighten, shaking my head at him, he could hear him but when I turned to see what Luke was doing, he was too lost in Mikey’s jokes to notice what Calum was saying.

“How?” I got out and he shrugged, pulling at his own sleeves, smiling slightly.

“You’ve been so lost in Luke these last few months, I don’t know how anyone else hasn’t noticed, how you haven’t noticed how Luke looks at you”

“How Luke looks at me?” I whispered and he sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, he looks at you like you look at him” And my blood was back to being cold, I stared at Calum and he shook his head.

“Come on, you have to have noticed, he’s as lost as you are and I wish the two of you would sort this out. Go out or move on, Mikey and I are getting sick of the puppy dog looks” Cal turned back to his phone, leaving me with my thoughts, I turned back into my seat, Luke in the corner of my eye and I saw him flash a look at me before turning back to Mikey and I wondered, was Calum just seeing things or was he really seeing something that I wished could be true.

We stepped onto the red carpet, the shouts from the fans loud and clear, the cameras flashing and we smiled as we made our way down the carpet, going through a few interviews with the people that our publicist had okay’d, I tried to keep at least one of the other band members between Luke and I, to keep my head clear while we answered questions or else I would have been lost in the smell that was Luke, I would have found myself leaning into him and Luke wouldn’t have minded at all, he loved a good cuddle but I would enjoy it too much and do something stupid, like tell him I love him.

“So, boys, anyone special in the lives?” One of the interviewers asked and we laughed, my eyes flicking to Luke for a second to see his reaction and the smile on his face was big and bright and had my heart in a twist.

“Nope, we’re all single, ladies don’t really like us” Mikey answered and the guy nodded, going on with the few questions he had for us, I was so focused on Luke that I didn’t even really notice when we moved on to other interviews, Cal just pulled me along and when we had to stand for photos he had be right next to Luke, pinching my side so that I would focus on something else.

“Seriously, fucking kiss him and get it over with, you’re sickening” Mikey growled into my ear and I turned to him, shaking my head and he laughed, turning back for the other photos.

“What’s going on?” Luke asked when he saw that Mikey had whispered something and I shrugged.

“Just something Mikey wanted to point out, it’s too late now” I tried and Luke accepted the answer, going back to looking wonderful, he broke hearts with that smoulder and he won hearts with that smile, how could I ever get a chance with perfection?

We found ourselves backstage later that night, I had changed my clothes for normal stage clothes, meaning as little fabric as possible, Luke had pulled on that damned black “I wouldn’t trust me either” shirt and his black ripped skinny jeans, he was tuning his guitar while I stretched, my eyes lingering on him when he turned to me and smiled.

“Ready?” He asked and I nodded, I could be better but I was spending the next few minutes on stage with my best friends and the only way that I would ever get better was if Luke would go from best friend to boyfriend but I was realistic, I couldn’t get my hopes up even if Cal and Mikey said that Luke felt the same way. I couldn’t risk that, I couldn’t risk this life or my friendship with Luke for something as stupid as these feelings.

“Awesome, you good?” I asked and he smiled, nodding, his guitar was slung over his chest, his fingers absent minded as they played with the strings and I loved how passionate he was about everything, about how serious he was and how he never wanted to mess us, not that he could ever sound bad.

“What was that?” He asked and I frowned.

“What?”

“You said I couldn’t ever sound bad” I did? Thoughts must have slipped into words and I was glad it wasn’t I love you, and not just a compliment.

“Yeah, but you couldn’t, you always sound so good” I could just imagine how he could sound with my lips on him, with my hands around him, lost in each other.

“Thanks man, come on, we need to get going” He lead the way out of the door and I was once again taken with how big he has gotten, his shoulders were so broad now, his height now taller than me, his hair game strong and my own hair paled in comparison to that. Everyone paled in comparison.

I liked playing the drums on stage because Luke was right in front of me and when we did songs like Amnesia I got to see him perform, I could listen to him while I played, I could see him get lost in the music and the fans, in performing and doing what he loved.

“Ash, seriously, grow some balls” Mikey tried again as we walked off stage, Luke had heard, I could see him register it and turned to look at us.

“Why?” He asked and I shook my head, Mikey smirking as he left the conversation.

“Nothing, I want to talk to someone but I’m nervous, is all” That was believable, right?

“You’ve got nothing to worry about, you’re adorable, everyone loves you” That’s just the thing, I didn’t want to be seen as adorable, not by you! I want you to see me like I could be your boyfriend, like we could make out and make love, like I was the only person in the world that you would ever want to do those things with because that’s how I see you.

“Ash, you said that out loud” Calum whispered when he passed me by and my eyes widened, this is what I get for not focusing, I turned my gaze to Luke and he looked so shocked, his eyes glazed over and I sighed, I pushed passed him, I couldn’t see him grow disgusted with me, his best friend falling in love with him. How cliché could I get?

I dropped onto the couch of the dressing room, Mikey looked up from his phone, shaking his head but before he could say anything, Luke came rushing in, his eyes landing on me and he walked over with purpose, holding his hand out to me, I frowned and he sighed, leaning down and taking my hand, pulling me up so that we could look each other in the eye, well forehead and mouth.

“Ash, you’re everything, you’re handsome and beautiful and adorable but you’re so hot and sexy and out there. You’re so out of my league that I can’t believe that you even spared me a glance. You’re my best friend and I was so scared when I got these feelings, when I got warm when you looked and smiled at me, I knew I was gone. I want to do all of those things with you, I want to kiss you, cuddle you and makeout and later, I want to make love, because that’s what it will be, love, not sex, love. I don’t want to do those things with anyone else but you, I couldn’t imagine doing them with anyone but you because I’m so lost in you” Luke spoke, his blue eyes keeping me locked on him, my whole being stopped and stared, shocked that he would ever consider me, and here he was, spilling his thoughts to me and I was shocked, silent and scared.

“Ashton?” He asked when I didn’t say anything back and I was so scared, this was so new and fresh, it was so unexpected, I didn’t think he would ever return my feelings and here we were, lost in each other.

“Are you sure?” I asked and he chuckled, his hands wrapping around my waist, pulling me into his chest and I felt him lean down, his lips covering my own and everything fell into place, everything just felt right all of a sudden, everything just felt like I knew it would. There wasn’t a spark or a shock or fire but it did feel like coming home, it felt like love and happiness and I smiled into his lips, his cold lip ring against my own lips, pulling into a mirroring smile and I laughed when we pulled away, my arms around his neck and he smiled back at me.

“I couldn’t be more sure, I’m so lost in you”

“I’m lost in you, gone.”

“Yeah we get it, you got together, come on, Taylor Swift is waiting to profess her love for me” Mikey got up from where he had sat and I had forgotten that he was there, I turned my gaze from him to Luke, leaning and kissing him again, he smiled when we pulled back.

“We’ll talk later about this, yeah?” I asked and he nodded, we separated and I sighed, I liked being held in Luke’s arms but I had a feeling that I would be going home a lot now, like it wouldn’t ever be too far away.  


End file.
